Pandora's Curse
by midnight zoe
Summary: Many, many years ago, Pandora opened a box that released all the evils in the world, and a single shard of hope. That hope is my curse, for I am Elispe, Hope. It is my duty, my life, to track down and destroy the evil, putting it back where it belongs before it takes over the world. Only then will I, and my family, be released. OC PJ/AC My first FanFic. If you read, you review.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any ideas by Rick Riordan. Any idea that is different from his is mine._**

* * *

**Prologue**

I paced next to an elaborate gold vase that Hermes had given me as a wedding present, the same my father, Zeus, had forbade me to open it. A strand of reddish brown hair fell in front of my eyes as I stared at the vase, keeping quite as my husband Epimetheus lay asleep in our bedroom. A peek wouldn't hurt anyone, would it? I crept slowly to the vase, not wanting to wake Epimetheus.

The vase was greatly adorned in gems and gold, small but beautiful. I knelt down near it, looking around making sure no one was around. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hands on the lid, slowly opening it. Dark light exploded from within, the heat and pressure making me fly back as what could only be described as pure evil flew out of the small vase. Demons of all shapes, plagues and diseases, greed and jealousy, and much, much more terrible things all flew out like winged creatures, some like an oil, thick and black.

The last thing that came out was a golden light, one that shone with warmth were the others had been cold or a burning fire like that found in Hades. I knew it was elipse, or hope, as it started drifting off after the demons of evil. I ran over to the vase and slammed it shut, falling to my knees as I began to weep. Epimetheus woke up and found me sobbing, taking me in his arms as he rocked me back and forth.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. I didn't get the chance to tell him because thunder shook our home. Lightening cracked and there stood my father, the all mighty Zeus.

His black hair was streaked with marble grey, and he had a well-trimmed beard. His rainy grey eyes were full of disappointment and anger as he looked down upon me. He wore a brilliant white toga, his aura crackling like the lightning he controlled.

"Pandora, what have you done?" His voice booming throughout the house.

"My father, I have opened the box that you forbade me to," I said shamefully.

"That is not all you have done; you have let evil upon your own kind. You have let out demons from hell, plagues and sickness, greed, and pride." He glared down, eyes never wavering or showing the slightest hint of sympathy. After a touch of silence to let his words sink in, he said, "The only good thing out of all of this is that you have let out a shard of hope, which may or may not help the world.

"Because of your foolishness, I curse you to fight the evil you have let out. You and all your daughters until your family line ends will face the same temptation you have faced as well as fight until one has faced the temptation and not fallen into it. There shall be no one to help you. The gods will give you weapons and training which you will teach your daughters, but that is it. You deserve far less than that, but without our help, you will be hopeless."

"Yes my father." I knew I couldn't argue against him, so I stood there not looking at him with my eyes downcast, thinking over the curse.

For now on, until one had not fallen to temptation such as I did, my daughters were cursed. I was the cause of this pain. I hadn't been able to give them a good life. I gave them a cursed life.

I lifted my chin up, coming to realize I coming to realize I was time to act, and act I would. I narrowed my eyes and stood straighter, shrugging my husband's hand off my arm as I looked up at my father.

"I am ready to pay for my sin, father."

"You shall, Pandora," he said, almost amused as he smiled down at me with no humor visible. "You shall."

* * *

**A/N: ****This is my first fan fiction. The prologue is from the time when Greece was at its best. The rest of the story will pick up after "The Last Olympian" and before "The Lost Hero".  Hope you like it. Also, t****hank you **Witchy Nike** for the cover.**

**I'd appreciate it if you read that you review. **

**Thanks,**

_**Midnight Zoe**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sweat dripped down my brow as I fought against the fury, its leather-like wings beating furiously in the air. It swooped low and I quickly dropped flat on my stomach, the air knocked out of me only for a second as I rolled away from its sharp talons.

"You will not escape me, Pandora!" it said in its raspy voice.

"You're sure as hell I will!" I replied, my voice sounding strong, but the exhaustion was evident in my response.

I got on my feet, ready for the next attack. It grinned at me, showing its razor-sharp teeth, getting ready for what it considered its "killing blow". Gods, I hated being cursed.

It dove at me, but this time I was ready. I plunged the sword in its gut, and not even a millisecond later dust rained down on me. Falling to my knees, exhausted, I bowed my head and thanked the gods I had survived. Stupid Pandora had to ruin my life, cursing me to fight my whole life and all that wonderful stuff that went with the legend. I got up, dusted myself off, and walked to my apartment, ready to wash all the filth off me.

Walking by all these normal people made me miss my old life in Libby, Montana even more. My mother, Aminta, had died when I was ten after she fell to temptation of the box. I remember hoping she wouldn't so that I wouldn't be cursed just like her, and that she might be the first one to survive the curse, meaning I would have my mother like all the others hadn't, and that I would be the first to not have to go through the curse. To hell with that idea, though. Look where I am now; fighting freakin' monsters in Manhattan and trying not to fall for the freakin' temptation. It's not something I'd exactly call easy.

I finally got to East Forty-Fifth street in the Central Apartments where I happened to live now since my oh-so loving father kicked me out saying I was too dangerous to be around after he remarried and had three more kids. So I'd packed up and left, not even bothering to say goodbye. Yay for me, right?

My apartment had a plain, one-bedroom, one-bathroom layout. The small living room had only old grey leather couches and a pine coffee table with a laptop on it I'd worked my ass off to be able to pay for. The walls in the entire place were painted a deep blue, reminding me of the night sky which I so desperately craved since you couldn't see much of it here in the city.

I walked down the hall to the bedroom that had only a queen-sized bed and a wardrobe in it. Stripping out of my torn up clothes and taking the centuries old sword off my hip, I got into the shower, rinsing off the fury dust, dirt, and blood on me, glad for its warmth. Despite it feeling nice, I was quick, not wanting to waste time as I grabbed a towel and dried off. Pulling on a pair of old sweats and a tank top, I flopped onto the bed, wanting to fall asleep for hours, but I knew that was impossible because I had work in two hours. I did part-time at Starbucks, making lattes, busting tables, and serving the _so_ polite people of Manhattan. Deciding to take a forty-five minuet power nap, I fell into a blissful, dark sleep.

Waking up, I realized that I had overslept.

_Shit,_ I mumbled under my breath as I tugged on my black slacks and white blouse._Elipse, what the _hell_ were you thinking?_ I pulled my reddish-brown hair back into a ponytail so it'd be out of my way and looked in the mirror, wanting to make sure I didn't look like the walking dead.

My eyes were a startling electric blue with purple specks scattered in them, making them look completely unreal and something out of a horror movie. My lips were a rosy red, glistening some as I smeared on some Chapstick. Grabbing my pack, helmet, jacket, and my keys, I ran out the door, hopping on my black crotch rocket motorcycle. Starting it in a hurry, I flew down the street, going down by the water's edge as I always did, hoping to the gods that I wasn't going to be late.

Traffic is always a bitch, I'd come to notice in my long two years here, especially during lunch time. Now was what I called the lunch rush, and trying to get from my apartments to the Starbucks on Eighty Delancey Street was _not_ easy. Finally getting there with a few honks and fingers flying, I ran through the door and clocked in, only a few minutes behind schedule.

"You're running a little late, aren't you, Elipse?" Brittney, one of my coworkers, said. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled into a smooth ponytail instead of down around her shoulders like she always wore it, I noticed as she looked at me. The girl looked like a model from a magazine, what with her hair, golden tan, startling blue eyes, and tall, slim figure.

"Shut it, Britt. I overslept from my much-needed nap," I said, pulling on my apron.

"Well come here and help me; I need a large white mocha, with a double."

"On it."

I fell into the familiar fast pace of rush hour. I chitchatted with the people who I had come to know so easily these past two years. Suddenly the atmosphere around me changed, and these three teens came in through the door, the familiar _ding _of the bell sounding as the door opened and closed.

I'd never seen these kids before, and I'd seen everyone that lived in this part of town. One thing was for sure about them, though; they were brave coming in during rush hour.

They all looked about seventeen or eighteen years old. The one girl in the group had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, seeming to look a lot like Athena (I had met all the gods when I went to Olympus to get some training). The other two were guys, one of which held the girl's hand. That one had shaggy black hair and sea green eyes, reminding me of Poseidon, which was new, considering he seemed old enough to have been born when the Big Three had made their stupid little pact that none had actually followed, aside from Hades, of course.

Feeling like a total idiot, it then hit me that these kids were demigods. But what exactly was the third? He had crutches and a ball cap on his head, hiding most of his brown curls. He wasn't a demigod, I knew that much just by the look and air of him. _Hmmm,_ I thought, but then let it go as another rush of people came in, all waiting for me to serve them, and I soon forgot about the three teens.

The day then went by just as fast as it always did, seeming like I'd just walked through the door thirty minutes ago. Finally, my shift was over as my replacement came through the door, smiling and talking to random customers. Taking off my apron and tossing it to my replacement, I clocked out and waved goodbye to Britt, letting the door fall shut behind me.

As I got on my bike, I looked back, feeling as if someone was watching me, not able to shake the wary feeling that clouded my senses. Seeing an empousa, I groaned. _Why couldn't_ _I have just _one _afternoon off?_

With the mist, the empousa looked _almost_ like a goddess. She had straight flaming red hair with (strangely) tan skin and brown eyes. Without the mist, however, was a _completely_different story. Her skin was white as chalk, her eyes a blood-red, her teeth had sharp-pointed fangs, and her hair was a flaming, dead-looking red color, moving like the tongues of fire. The lower half of her body was misshapen; one leg was that of donkeys, the other looked like a human leg, only it was made of bronze. Reaching down to where I hid my sword, I quickly unsheathed it, jumping off the bike. I halfheartedly started to swing at her, but she and the other monsters were getting smarter, because she was ready for that.

She reached out, trying to grab me. Ducking out of her reach, I slashed at her face, to which she hissed as I almost nicked her above her eye. She lunged at me, and, not suspecting it, I had to react quicker, relying mainly on instincts. I stumbled back out of her reach and fell on a rock, hitting the side of my face, causing it to bleed a little bit. The empousa took a deep breath through her nose, grinning as she smelled my blood.

"_Mmm..._you sssmell delectable, young half-blood," she hissed at me. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't the monsters come up with something _better _to say? I wouldn't mind smelling like a garbage can, for once, if that would make them go away. At least I didn't smell as tasty as chicken...I'd be out of luck then, I guess.

"I'm not a demigod, you idiot! I'm a daughter of Pandora," I snarled at her. Typical. They always confused us with the children of the gods. But the truth was _we_ were the ones they truly had to fear, not the demigods. Our sole purpose was to destroy and return them back to the vase that they came from. It was a hard job, far harder than the demigods' quests and fights to stay alive. We were basically doing the same thing, only ours were more complicated.

"Either way, you die. I'm _hungry_."

"In your dreams, freaky legs."

That pissed her off; they were very touchy about their leg's appearances. She came at me at full speed, her fangs bared as she grabbed me and threw me up against the wall, knocking the wind out of me. She picked me up off the street, tilting my neck so she had a good position to sink her fangs in and drink. I started to lose my breath as she wrapped her hand around my neck, trying to get a good grip that I wouldn't slip out of. I groped for my sword, panicking as I watched her fangs get closer to my neck. She was taking her time, wanting me to suffer slowly, like all the others always swore they would. Getting the best grip I could on my sword, I plunged it into her chest, shielding my eyes as she burst into dust. I fell to the ground, trying to regain my breath, still feeling her hand around my neck.

I looked around when I felt the tingling feeling of someone watching me again and saw the three teens from the shop staring me, the two demigods with puzzled expressions and the other with his mouth agape. I turned my back on them and pulled on my jacket and helmet, putting my sword on the side of the bike, not wanting to have to explain myself to _more _of the gods' children who probably thought they were so high-and-mighty and owned the world.

The actual _real _reason why I tried to stay away from demigods was because they weren't entirely innocent; they always had a certain amount of evil that called to me, demanding my attention. I always saw the bad before the good in people, making me a loner and an outsider who tried to avoid contact. Recently I'd begun to manage with human (although it was extremely hard), but I had a long ways to go before I reached that level with demigods.

Sighing, I kicked the bike into gear and headed home for the night, wanting to get away from the three before I killed them.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well the first chapter's up, and I must say I am very happy with how it turned out. I have a lot of ideas for this, so don't give up on me... this is only the beginning . So if you are reading this you're going to review, right? Right.**

** Thanks.**

**Midnight Zoe**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up at dawn, as I usually did. I stretched out lazily not wanting to get up, knowing that I had to get up. Groaning I sat up in the bed, my sore limbs protesting. Walking to the kettle filling it with water I put it on the stove waiting for it to boil so I could have some tea, since I didn't like coffee.

I got dressed in my favorite Levi jeans, and a grey razor back tank. My hair fell in soft waves down my shoulders. Pulling on some black tennis shoes, and braiding my hair, I was ready for the day. I put some bread in the toaster and put on the country channel on the radio. I fell into a rhythm. Eat bread, drink tea, clean up some of the mess, and repeat.

Someone started to pound on the door. It couldn't be the manger I paid the rent last week. I grabbed a dagger from behind the microwave, ready for any danger. I peeked through the hole in the door, and saw one of the teens from the coffee shop, the one I couldn't I could figure who he was. I slowly opened the door peaking my head out.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded.

"Can I come in," he asked slowly.

"Not in till you tell me who you are and what you want." I was getting angry, this guy wasn't cooperating.

"Grover now let me in."

He pushed the door open with his crutches and tripped me, my feet flying from under me. I caught myself at last-minute. I didn't want to hurt this guy, I mean for god's sake he was in crutches! I grabbed a crutch coming at my stomach. Twisting it in my hands he let go and stood on his leg. It was act, dammit and I fell for it. Losing my hold on my actions I let instinct take over. Grabbing his other crutch and pulling it out of his grip he tripped and fell over the coffee table. His hat tumbled off his head and I saw horns over the top of his curly hair. I was caught by surprise, it was a satyr. Taking his chance at my distraction he tackled me to the ground. I struggled against his weight as held my arms down with his knees.

"Grover, stop." The demi-god that looked like Poseidon said a sword in his hand. The girl by his side had her dagger in hand. The guy Grover started to get off me, taking the advantage, I pushed him off me picking him from off the floor, I pulled his head to me and put the dagger against his throat. I looked at the other two, I was pissed, and they were going to give me answers.

"Who the hell are you demi-gods, and what do you want." They looked surprise that I knew what they were. "Don't make me repeat myself. I'm not in the best mood right now." The guy was the one that spoke,

"Put our friend down and put the dagger away. That way we can talk like civilized people."

"Put your weapons away first." Taking my advice they put them away. The girls went into a sheath. The boys though transformed into a pen. Keeping true to my word I let the boy go and put my dagger back behind the microwave, and shut the door.

"Please sit down." I gestured to the couch, as I leaned against the wall; they all sat down their backs straight as a board. "So what do you want?"

"First of all, aren't you just normal? I mean we saw you kill the empousa, but you're not a demi-god. Second of all what's a daughter of Pandora? Thirdly who in hades are you?" The boy with shaggy black hair said.

"Well aren't you blunt. No I'm not a demi-god but I can kill monsters. My name is Elipse Aminta Olympia and a daughter of Pandora is a long story. Now who are you, who are your parents and what do you want?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, this Annabeth Chase, and Grover," He pointed to each and every one of them, "I'm a son of Poseidon, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, and Grover is a satyr. And we are supposed to take you to half-blood camp to get training, and talk to Chiron. Now since we have some time what's a daughter, I know what a hunter is but not a daughter."

"Well a daughter is when a husband and wife have a little girl and society calls her a daughter." I said sarcastically.

"I know what a daughter is, I mean a daughter of Pandora."

"Well how was I supposed to know, you just asked what a "daughter" is and I gave you the answer."

"Okay then what's a daughter of Pandora."

"A daughter of Pandora is exactly that, a descant of Pandora."

"So then why are you so special."

"People don't know the real story about Pandora. Pandora was cursed, along with me."

"What's the curse?" Percy asked curiously leaning forward. I leaned forward off the wall, looking side to side and whispered to them,

"I'm not telling you."

"Why can't we know?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"You want to know why? Really you do. I don't know who the hell you are. You barge on my doorstep demanding answers that I don't have to give to you so, go drool over Aphrodite I don't care just leave me alone."

"We just want these answers so we can take you back to Chiron."

"Take me back? I've never been there so how in Hades am I going back. To your silly little camp you go. Leave before I make you leave." I slipped my hand behind the TV griping the sword. Where ever I moved I hid all my weapons in places I could reach them in case of something like this ever happened.

"We didn't want to make you come but now we have to." Percy said his sea blue eyes glowing. Looking at Grover he nodded. Grover brought a wooden pipe from his pocket to his lips. I realized they were going to use magic to make me fall asleep so they could kidnap me and bring me to their silly little camp. It was a good idea, but not good enough.

Throwing the sword in between him and Percy he stopped in mid breathe. I tsked them.

"Well didn't someone try to think of all the options? It was a good plan have no doubt in that, it just wasn't good enough. Let's say all of you were to jump me if that plan didn't work I would try to take you all on since that's what I do for living only with monsters. I have feeling I would be able to take you on. With a struggle yes but in doubt be able to. Now if you tell me why you were here, the truth, I might just come with you. Just maybe."

"The gods were talking to Chiron they want you to go to camp to get some more training, something about you having to find a box or something." Annabeth explained.

My world stopped they were already sending me to find that cursed box; usually they waited until the daughter had her own daughter if she failed. Did that mean they knew I wasn't going to fail or that even if I don't fail they know that we will all fail in the end? I guess I had no choice I had to go and find some answers.

"Fine I'll go, but just so were clear I'm taking my bike."

* * *

**Firstly i would like to apologize for it taking so long my life got crazy for a few months. Secondly I would like to thank y'all for your reviews. Thirdly I would like to thank Witchy Nike for helping me, I don't know what I would do without you. Hope y'all enjoy it**

** Midnight Zoe**


End file.
